The Subsect
by Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: Takes place towards the end of “Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out”. Jess helps Rory find her way. RJ. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: By now, these things are cruel jokes to remind us we own nothing.

Summary: Takes place towards the end of "Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out". Jess helps Rory find her way. RJ.

AN: Was anyone giddy with joy at Jess' appearance? Me too. **_For those of you still waiting for an update on "Wedding of the Century"_:** I haven't given up, yet. Just a bad case of writer's block for that particular fic. Shoot me an email if you've got any good ideas for it.

* * *

The hallway was deathly quiet, as if it knew what Rory were up to. She crept quietly into her 'temporary' room in the Gilmore house. Carefully, as to not wake up Emily, she gathered her things. She grabbed the largest bag she could find and crammed in as many of her things as she could find. She would come back later for the rest of her things.

After finishing, she walked to the window and opened it.

"_Took you long enough_." Jess whispered hoarsely.

"_Shush! You'll wake them up_!" Rory held the bag out the window and waited until Jess got in position to drop it. Jess deftly caught it and walked to his car parked a little ways down the road.

Rory checked and double checked that she hadn't left anything important behind. She glanced around the room. It didn't hold any sentimental value to her. In fact, the only thing she could recall about her entire stay with the elder Gilmore's was the need to get away. She understood what her mother had been trying to tell her.

She found Jess waiting in the car, which was already running but with the headlights off. She got in and shut the door softly. Neither said a word during the drive to Stars Hollow.

Half an hour later Jess pulled up behind Lorelai's jeep and Luke's truck. Rory made no move to get out. Jess glanced over and saw her blank face, lost in thought.

"I'm pretty sure," Jess said, startling Rory, "That staring at the door just doesn't compare to knocking on it."

Rory nodded. Jess turned off the engine and went to the back of the car to get her bag out of the trunk. Rory slowly walked up to the door, unlocking the door quietly with her own key. She looked around the dark house. There were plastic sheets everywhere, along with tools. She noticed a light spilling onto the kitchen floor, coming from her room.

She pushed the door open to find Lorelai sleeping uncomfortably in a chair. A dog, who she assumed to be Paul Anka, resided in her bed.

"Mom?" Rory gently tapped her mother on the shoulder.

Lorelai jumped awake. "Rory?"

Rory nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother, feeling her mother hug back she decided she might never let go. Her back faced to the door, she didn't hear Jess sneak in. Lorelai caught sight of him, her eyes big with surprise. She gave him a small smile that he returned.

* * *

A/N: I know. Short. Should I continue? I have more chapters in mind, let me know what you think. 


	2. I'm Waking Up To Us

**Disclaimer: I pity the fool who sues me for this.**

**Summary/AN: I caught a wind of inspiration (also known as boredom and insomnia, oh the fun). Could have been a one-shot sequel to the subsect, I thought it better to just add it as a second chapter. Can only really be considered a song fic if you know the song ("I'm waking up to us" by Belle & Sebastian).

* * *

**

I'm Waking Up To Us

* * *

After their reunion, Lorelai managed to get Paul Anka off Rory's bed. She gave Rory a tight hug and surprised Jess by giving him one too. He patted her back awkwardly, sighing with relief when she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So…" Jess said. Rory looked at him expectantly, holding up her PJ's. He turned around while she changed, taking the opportunity to look around her room. It hadn't changed much since the last time he'd seen it. There were a few stray boxes; storage, he guessed.

Rory finished getting comfortable. She watched Jess snoop through her CD's.

"Pick something mellow out." She said, breaking the silence. He quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He quickly scanned them, laying his hands on one with a satisfied grunt.

"And the winner is…" He said, putting in the CD and hitting play.

Rory's eyebrows were knit together in concentration as she tried to remember the band's name. Jess didn't realize how much he had missed her until that moment. Her 'study face' he had told her once, trying to distract her from her homework.

"Belle and Sebastian." She smiled, finally recognizing the tune. He smiled back before taking off his jacket and shoes. Both were too tired to be awkward about the sleeping arrangements. Rory pulled back the covers, waited for Jess to get in the bed, then pulled them back up over them. Jess involuntarily wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Rory against him, burying his face in her hair.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, the music still playing in the background, Rory spoke.

"Is this for good? I mean…you're back for good? Right?" She waited for him to answer, finally turning to face him when he didn't respond. She smiled to herself. Jess had already falling asleep. She watched for a minute as he chest slowly rose and fell. His hair was cut shorter than she was used to. She decided she liked it. She deduced that it would be that way from then on; just being happy with things the way they were. _The season has arrived_, she thought to herself and smiled.

* * *

A/N: A little fluffy. Might be more to come, I have a plot in mind. Not sure, though. REVIEW WHORES, ALL'YA! 


End file.
